jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Charotte/Image Gallery
|-|Official Arts= General chara37_charot.jpg|Official artwork. 1 downloadGHH.jpg|Official artwork. 2 Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Charotte(18).jpg|Happy Charotte. Jewelpet Sunshine 4758-501561347.gif|Charotte in Jewelpet Sunshine. Misc. Bo7ORJQIAAAr5cE.png|Charotte's anime artwork. |-|Anime Screenshots= Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Charotte and Sapphie.jpg|Charotte's first appearance. tv1297471016593.jpg|Sagan & Charotte. Sagan.jpg|Charotte & Sagan. Jewelcharm.jpg|Charotte's Jewel Charm. Jewelpet Sunshine Charotte uses Jewel Flash (Jewelpet Sunshine).JPG|Charotte's Jewel Flash (Jewelpet Sunshine) 20190517-232506.jpg 20190517-232519.jpg 20190517-232553.jpg 20190302-180509.jpg|Charotte amazed at a Jewel Pod. 20190302-174243.jpg|Charotte flying. 20190302-180643.jpg|Charotte passing by a window. 20190302-174338.jpg|Charotte shocked. 20190302-174440.jpg|Charotte squeeing. AttheArch_zpsdb2ea42e.jpg|Shy Charotte. 20190302-174516.jpg|Charotte heard something. 20190719-155526.jpg 20190719-155536.jpg 20190719-155736.jpg 20190302-174640.jpg|Happy Charotte. 20190302-174728.jpg|Charotte in tears. 20190302-174806.jpg|Charotte in a panic! OI NO!!!!!.JPG|Shocked and sad Charotte. 20190302-174944.jpg|Charotte is proud of herself. TOOOOORU.JPG|Charotte showing her stinger. 20190302-175050.jpg|Charotte on a table. 20190302-175134.jpg|Charotte is insulted. 20190302-175141.jpg|Charotte screaming at the camera. OI FRIEND.JPG|Charotte is devastated. 20190302-175455.jpg|Sad Charotte. 20190302-175459.jpg|Charotte looks at something. 20190302-175800.jpg|Charotte's happy tears. OIAA.jpg|Brave-looking Charotte. 20190302-180019.jpg|Charotte slamming. 20190302-180110.jpg|Angry Charotte. 20190302-180133.jpg|Charotte yells to find her honey friend. 20190302-180157.jpg|Tearing Charotte. 20190302-180241.jpg|Charotte is worried... CharotteShocked.jpg|Traumatized Charotte. 20190517-233048.jpg Director Charotte.jpg Acting like a movie.jpg 20190517-233243.jpg 20190517-233802.jpg 20190517-233403.jpg 20190517-233415.jpg 20190517-233431.jpg Charotte katori date.jpg|Charotte on a date with Katori on the newspaper. 20190706-102605.jpg 20190706-102652.jpg 20190706-102731.jpg 20190517-230751.jpg 20190517-230849.jpg Charotte about to get angry.jpg PULL.jpg|Charotte about to sting. 20190517-231357.jpg 20190517-231633.jpg CHAROTTE IS THINKING OH MY GOSH ITS TOUR.PNG|Charotte in class while thinking. 20190518-104105.jpg|Charotte spills out of water. 20190518-104237.jpg|Charotte sees Ruby while she's eating in class. 20190518-104441.jpg 20190518-104452.jpg 20190518-101327.jpg|Charotte eating while holding a fork. CHAROTTE AND HER UNKNOWN INSECT FRIEND.png|Charotte & her insect friend, Nachi. CHAROTTE SCHOOL.png|Charotte in school. CHAROTTE SCHOOL2.png|Charotte in school seems concentrated. CHAROTTE SCHOOL3.PNG|Charotte in school seems to be filling with tears!! CHAROTTE SCHOOL4.PNG|Charotte cries away from school. 20190518-101432.jpg CHUROT AND NACHEE.png|Charotte loses her insect friend. 20190518-101652.jpg 20190518-101739.jpg 20190518-101746.jpg CHUROT AND NACHEE2.PNG|Charotte looks at something. 20190518-101941.jpg|Charotte pick up her lunch. CHUROT AND NACHEE3.png|Charotte looks down. CHUROT AND NACHEE4.PNG|Charotte is mad. 20190518-102042.jpg|Charotte is very angry. CHUROT AND NACHI IS HER INSECT FRIENDS NAME5.png 20190518-102100.jpg CHUROT AND NACHI IS HER INSECT FRIENDS NAME6.PNG|Charotte and an omelet. 20190518-102122.jpg 20190518-102158.jpg 20190518-102215.jpg 20190518-102229.jpg 20190518-102311.jpg 20190518-102316.jpg 20190518-102333.jpg 20190518-102635.jpg|Charotte missed it. 20190518-102742.jpg 20190518-102759.jpg 20190518-102808.jpg 20190518-102920.jpg 20190518-102925.jpg Charotte bites.jpg 20190518-102958.jpg 20190518-103107.jpg 20190518-103212.jpg 20190518-103216.jpg 20190719-154616.jpg Charotte and katori.jpg|Charotte's picture of Katori. Bandicam 2019-09-11 12-33-39-781.png bandicam 2019-10-16 23-35-16-818.png|Jugem Charotte. bandicam 2019-10-26 07-01-35-608.png|Charotte's eye. bandicam 2019-09-27 03-49-14-603.png bandicam 2019-09-11 12-02-13-483.png bandicam 2019-09-11 12-02-19-814.png bandicam 2019-09-11 12-02-31-194.png Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! image0025.jpg|Charotte in the Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! opening. 20190531-142841.jpg| 20190531-142947.jpg| 20190531-143138.jpg|Charotte has a crush on Midori Akagi. AttheArch_zpseb294460.jpg| 20190531-143425.jpg| 20190531-143607.jpg| 20190531-144401.jpg| 20190531-144410.jpg| 20190531-144537.jpg| Charotte and her Honey.jpg| 20190531-144602.jpg| 20190531-144948.jpg| Cute Charotte.jpg| 20190531-145027.jpg| 20190531-145158.jpg| 20190531-145310.jpg| Charotte(5).jpg|Charotte with a cake for waiting Midori. 20190531-145554.jpg|Charotte sleeping next to the cake. 20190531-145704.jpg|Charotte gets mad at Midori. oiWsp.jpg|Charotte cries over Midori. Charotte's love is over!.jpg|Charotte breaking up Midori. lu2aJ.jpg|Charotte has another crush on Retsu Akagi. OIFFF.jpg|Charotte in love with Retsu. Jewelpet Happiness charotte_happiness_8163.jpg|Fascinated Charotte. Charotte(8).jpg|Charotte is pointing her gun towards Marie. 20190227-081302.JPG|Charotte aiming her gun. 20190227-081344.JPG|Charotte the general. 20190227-081620.JPG|Charotte and Marie. 20190227-081643.JPG|Charotte and her taffy. 20190227-082018.JPG|Charotte finicking. 20190227-083812.JPG|Charotte and Mutsumi. 20190227-084124.JPG|Charotte sweatdropping. yTBC3no.jpg|Charotte holding a letter. 20190227-084304.JPG|Charotte with small shocked eyes. imagei.jpg|Charotte flying. db382958.jpg|Charotte seeing Ruby wear a jack-o-lantern costume. ada3fa4a.jpg|Charotte going out as a carton of milk. 7844bd1a.jpg|Charotte kidnapped by Chite, Tata and Lapis. Jewelpet Magical Change Charotte in Magical Change.png|Charotte in the opening. Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess Charotte appears in the movie.JPG|Charotte shows up in the movie. 20190226-130830.JPG|Charotte in a pretty background. 20190226-131003.JPG|Charotte inspecting the Honey River. 20190226-131135.JPG|Charotte flying across Sweetsland. |-|Misc. Images= 47568A05-D00C-4D75-99BF-4152BE38FD11.jpeg|Charotte and Jasper's appearances in Jewelpet: The Fuss in the Jewel Festival!?. Category:Galleries Category:Image Gallery Category:Images